Sniffle Thwomp
A Sniffle Thwomp is a type of Thwomp with a cold that appears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. In battle, it takes 13 damage (10 in the remake) after every attack it makes, but if Bowser inhales the ice pack on its head, the Sniffle Thwomp's fever will rise and it will take 26 damage (20 in the remake) two times, which is a total of 52 damage (40 in the remake). Bowser can inhale a Blitty from the Sniffle Thwomps in Bowser Castle. A Sniffle Thwomp has several attacks. It can jump into the sky and try landing on the character like other Thwomps do. If it sees Bowser in his shell, it will stop in mid-air and wait for Bowser to retreat. Bowser must withdraw into his shell at the very last moment. Alternately, Bowser can trick the Thwomp by immediately withdrawing repeatedly. Neglecting to do this or delaying the withdraw at the wrong time results huge damage and possibly the dizzy status. If Bowser is fighting, it will sometimes land in front of Bowser and sneeze on him to inflict the Sick status. Bowser has to dodge this move by punching the Thwomp away. Sniffle Thwomp will also faint sometimes and be picked up by a group of White Shy Guys. The Shy Guys walk in a zig-zag path at the character, and Bowser must punch them before the Shy Guys ram the character with the Sniffle Thwomp. If a Sniffle Thwomp's eye glints, it will jump up off the Shy Guys to try to smash the character, which is defended as if it were a regular smash. If the Thwomp was wearing an ice pack when it faints, the ice pack will stand off to the side on a pair of yellow legs until the attack is completely; if the Thwomp is defeated by the counter-attack, the ice pack will run away. If Mario and Luigi fight Sniffle Thwomp, it has the same moves, but the Bros. must use their hammers to counter. Instead of the Sick status, Mario and Luigi will get poisoned if they get hit by the Sniffle Thwomp's sneeze. In the remake, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Sniffle Thwomps have the normal coloration of regular Thwomps, using the Thwomps' design from Super Mario Galaxy, and its ice pack no longer has feet. Furthermore, they no longer try to land on Mario and Luigi in the overworld, and only one Sniffle Thwomp can be encountered, rather than being fought alongside Magifoofas when battling them. Additionally, their eyes no longer glint during the Shy Guy attack; if the Shy Guys carry the Thwomp while walking backwards, they will trip and drop the Thwomp onto the defending character. Stats ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Trivia *Bowser can use the Vacuum Block to inhale a Blitty from the Sniffle Thwomps in Bowser Castle. *If a Sniffle Thwomp is left alone while it has its ice pack, it will instantly be defeated after 20 turns (26 in the remake). But if it does not have its ice pack, it will instantly be defeated within 5 turns (7 in the remake). Category:Mario enemies Category:Thwomp subspecies